Love Is Blind
by Rhape
Summary: Últimamente Yukimura ha tenido sueños extraños en los cuales él y su rival son los protagonistas...Yaoi. Humor. Época actual. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans, y les traigo un fic yaoi de mi pareja favorita MasamuneXYukimura ;D**

**Advertencias:** Historia alterna, mundo alterno, época actual. Yaoi. One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Sengoku Basara ni sus personajes me perteneces, bla, bla, son de Capcom, bla,bla…

**Qué lo disfruten n-n**

* * *

><p>Yukimura abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba jadeante y con el rostro colorado. Otra vez esa pesadilla…Bueno, en realidad no era un pesadilla, pero empezaba a percibirlo así. En sus sueños él y Masamune… se besaban. Tenía varias noches con eso y lo hacía sentirse perturbado.<p>

Miró el reloj electrónico y suspiró al ver la hora. Cinco de la mañana. Era la tercera vez que se despertaba en esa noche. Aún faltaba una hora para levantarse e ir a la escuela, así que intentó volver a dormirse aunque sin mucho éxito.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?_ – preguntó Sasuke al verlo tan desanimado.

- _¡No, nada!_ - contestó nervioso - _Sólo no dormí bien_ –

- _¿Seguro? Te ves mal… ¿No será que te estás enfermando?_ –

- _Sí, ¡puede ser eso! –_

- _Entonces ve la enfermería_ – dijo como si sonara obvio.

- _Sí, tienes razón…iré más tarde. Igual no creo tener nada_ – sonrió. Sabía que no estaba enfermo... Pero no podía contarle sobre los sueños que lo asedian. Era vergonzoso.

- _De acuerdo. Como tú quieras. Pero luego no vengas a llorarme a mí cuando estés postrado en una cama de hospital, ¿eh? _– dijo riendo – _Oye, te veo luego. Ya va a empezar mi clase de Química, ¿a ti qué te toca? –_

_- Eh. Espera_ – de su mochila sacó el cuaderno donde tenía escrito sus horarios. Nunca se los aprendía de memoria – _Tengo dos horas de Historia… -_

- _Mira, qué suerte. Puedes dormirte durante esa clase, como lo hacen todos_ – sugirió antes de dejarlo para dirigirse a su aula.

Yukimura asintió pensando exactamente lo mismo, pues a la profesora Nou no le interesaba si su alumnado le prestaba atención o no cuando hablaba; era la esposa del directo, recibía paga sin hacer nada. Así que dio gracias a la suerte porque podría dormirse tranquilo, mas aquellos agradables pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando escuchó la voz con la que tanto temía encontrarse…

- _Hey, Sanada_ – le llamó Masamune, quien caminaba tras él para alcanzarlo.

Yukimura volvió la cabeza un segundo y sintió un escalofrío al cerciorarse de que se trataba del chico que lo acosaba en sueños, entonces comenzó una marcha rápida para alejarse lo más posible de él.

_- ¡Hey! __**Don't run!**__ ¡Necesito hablar contigo!_ – gritó comenzando a molestarse.

Toda la semana había sido ignorado por el de ojos café. Y aunque al principio no le dio mucha importancia creyendo que simplemente estaba dolido por perder contra su equipo en una partida de Footbase, conforme pasaba los días se dio cuenta que no podía ser sólo por eso. Definitivamente Yukimura le ocultaba algo y quería ¡NO! exigía saber qué era.

- _¡L-lo siento, Masamune-dono! ¡Te-tengo que ir a clases ya!_ – comenzó a correr, dejando atrás al ojiazul confundido y fastidiado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- Hey, Sarutobi –_

- _¿Qué pasa, Masamune-senpai?_ - contestó murmurando, estaban a la mitad de la clase.

- _¿Sabes por qué Sanada me ignora? –_

_- ¿Oh? No tengo idea_ – contestó extrañado _- ¿Seguro que te ignora y no son imaginaciones tuyas? –_

- _Por supuesto que me ignora_ – frunció el ceño - _Tengo días intentando hablar con él pero corre de mí. Incluso le tiro papelitos y finge no notarlo…-_

_- Date-san, Sarutobi-san, ¿hay algo que le quieran compartir a la clase?_ – les regañó el profesor con una sonrisa sutil.

- _¡N-no, nada, Takeda-sensei!_ – dijo Sasuke enseguida para no tener problemas.

- _Le pedía sacapuntas_ – mintió.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Yukimura se acomodó de mil maneras en su asiento mas no lograba dormir nada, o cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido le sobresaltaba la imagen mental de Masamune y él en circunstancias amorosas, que lo único que hacía eso era empeorar las cosas, sumando un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo acometía a causa de las desveladas.

- _Yukimura-kun, ¿te sientes bien?_ – le preguntó Ieyasu.

- _¿Ah…? ¡Tokugawa-dono! Sí…. Yo estoy bien. No tengo nada_ – sonrió forzadamente.

- _No lo sé..._ – comentó ya preocupado – _Tienes la cara muy roja. ¿No tendrás fiebre?_ –

_- ¡N-no! ¡En serio estoy bien!_ – contestó agitando las manos para tranquilizarlo.

- _Veamos…_ - le tocó la frente – _Nop, no tienes fiebre –_ se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo - _¡Ya sé! Tú lo que tienes es que estás muy presionado_ –

_- ¿Presionado?_ – parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

- _¿Te preocupan los exámenes, no?_ –

- _¿E-exámenes?_ – repitió confundido.

_- Sí. Los exámenes finales que tendremos la próxima semana_ –

_- ¡Ci-cierto! ¡Los exámenes! Creo que es por eso que me siento tan… presionado_ –

La verdad era que se había olvidado por completo de los exámenes. Genial. Ahora no sólo se sentía paranoico por los sueños raros con Masamune sino también ahora debía concentrarse en estudiar… Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y maldijo la hora en la que a Motochika se le ocurrió hacer un comentario 'gracioso' sobre ellos.

-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-

- _**I'm so sorry**__, Sanada_ – decía Masamune con sorna.

- _¡Masamune-dono! ¡Por ahora he perdido…, pero la siguiente vez mi equipo será el vencedor!_ – exclamó Yukimura arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha.

_- __**Hahaha. Sure**__. Ya te avisaré cuando decida darte la revancha_ – le dio la espalda y se retiró del campo de futbol.

- _Ánimo, Capitán, perdimos por sólo un punto_ – dijo Motochika mientras recogía los balones.

_- ¡Pe-pero! ¡Es la segunda vez que perdemos ante ellos! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Sino ya no seré un digno rival para Masamune-dono! –_

- _"Masamune-dono esto, Masamune-dono lo otro" _– comentó con cierto enfado _– Pareces que estás enamorado de él_ – rió divertido.

_- ¡¿Có-cómo…?_ – exclamó con los ojos hechos platos.

- _Eh, tranquilo. Era broma_ – aclaró todavía riendo.

-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-

El timbre sonó y Yukimura se levantó con mucho pesar de su escritorio. Revisó sus horarios de nuevo sólo para casi infartarse al ver que la clase siguiente era Inglés, la única material en la que estaba en el mismo grupo que Masamune. Toda la semana había logrado ignorarlo, sí, inclusive al ataque de papelitos asesinos, pero ese día ya no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para continuar con la ley del hielo…

¡La enfermería! ¡Claro! Utilizaría ese dolor de cabeza evitar la clase, además, era viernes. Si lograba evadirlo el resto del día tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar su cerebro y dejar en claro sus pensamiento. Es decir, ¡ambos eran chicos! ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de sueños con un chico y no con una chica…?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Masamune miraba el escritorio vacío de Yukimura, impaciente, esperando a que éste se decidiera por entrar a la clase. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y no había rastros de él.

- _¿Alguien sabe dónde está Sanada?_ – preguntó en una distracción del profesor Uesugi.

- _Fue a la enfermería_ – susurró Ieyasu – Dijo que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza –

- _**I see... Thank you**_ – alzó un brazo _**– Teacher, may I go to the bathroom?**_ –

_- ¿Sucede algo, Date-san?_ – preguntó la enfermera con su habitual amabilidad.

- _Matsu-sensei, ¿está aquí Sanada? –_

- _Ah, sí. Sanada-san estuvo aquí por un dolor de cabeza. Le di unas pastillas y lo dejé recostarse un rato, pero vi que parecía estar muy estresado así que mejor le dije que se fuera a casa –_

_- ¿Y eso cuándo fue?_ – preguntó apurado.

- _¿Uh? No hace mucho. Acaba de irse. ¿Lo necesitas para algo?_ –

_- Ese bastardo está huyendo…_ – murmuró ya enfadado – _Gracias, Matsu-sensei_ – dijo antes de salir a toda prisa hacia la puerta de entrada donde rápidamente interceptó su objetivo –_ ¡Sanada Yukimura! –_

Yukimura se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de nuevo. Y ahora no necesitó volverse para comenzar a correr, sin embargo, Masamune ya traía impulso y lo alcanzó sin problemas, jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- _¡Masamune-dono!_ – exclamó nervioso, pues éste lo tenía apresado de los hombros y contra un árbol _- ¿P-pasa algo?_ –

_- Ahora sí me hablas, eh_ – le recriminó entornado la mirada – _Vas decirme por qué me has estado ignorando ¡y vas a decírmelo ya mismo! –_

- _Pero yo no…-_

- _Más te vale no mentirme_ – advirtió seriamente.

- _Masamune-dono…Lo lamento. N-no puedo decírtelo_ – musitó con la vista al suelo.

- _¿Y eso por qué? –_

_- Dejémoslo así, por favor…-_

_- ¡Mírame, maldición!_ – lo sacudió ligeramente.

- _Me lastimas…-_

_- No te soltaré hasta que me digas qué demonios pasa contigo –_

_- Por favor. No me obligues… ¡No quiero que me odies! –_

_- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? __**Just say it!**__ –_

Yukimura cerró fuertemente los ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas ardían de puro pudor. Entonces supo que no podía seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos por más extraños que fueran. Además, lo tenía acorralado, tardo o temprano tenía que decírselo…

- _Masamune-dono, lo que pasa es que… ¡M-me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Y no sólo eso! Creo que estoy e-enamorado de ti… _- abrió los ojos para seguir mirando al piso – _Si no quieres volver a saber nada de mí yo lo entende…-_ no pudo terminar la oración porque los labios de Masamune invadieron los suyos – _Ma-Masamune-dono, ¿p-por qué…?_ –

- _¿Acaso no es obvio? -_ sonrió divertido – _También me gustas_ –

_- ¿Q-qué? ¿En verdad?_ – sorprendido. ¿Sería acaso que logró dormirse y estaba soñando?

- _Of course. A decir verdad tengo días intentando invitarte a salir pero me ignorabas. Por un momento me hiciste creer que no tenía oportunidad contigo –_

_- ¡L-lo siento! -_

_- Deja de disculparte, me agobias. A todo esto, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?_ –

- _Ah… Eso…en el último juego… Motochika-dono dijo algo que me hizo pensar…_ –

- _Je. Qué casualidad. Maeda también dijo algunas cosas después de que mi equipo apaleara al tuyo –_

-o-o-o-o-Otro Flash Back-o-o-o-o-

- _Hahaha. Sure. Ya te avisaré cuando decida darte la revancha _– le dio la espalda y se retiró del campo de futbol.

- _Masamune-senpai, fue un buen juego, ¿no?_ – comentó Keiji.

_- No fue sólo un buen juego, fue grandioso_ – contestó feliz por su triunfo.

- _Sí. Pero me da pena por Yuki-chan, se veía realmente avergonzado_ –

- _Bah. Sanada sabe admitir las derrotas –_

_- No me refería a eso exactamente -_

_- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que dices? –_ preguntó antes de bostezar, la plática se tornaba aburrida.

- _¿Oh? Bien… No sé cómo explicarlo_ – se rascó la cabeza, pensativo – _He notado que ustedes tienen un brillo muy particular en los ojos cuando hablan uno del otro y se hace más especial cuando están juntos. Es hasta tierno… ¡Eh! No me hagas caso, pensaba en voz alta –_ sonrió apenado – _Sólo decía que siendo ustedes rivales debe ser muy duro para él perder contra ti_ –

-o-o-o-o-Fin del otro Flash Back-o-o-o-o-

- _Tardé un poco en digerir lo que Maeda me había dicho pero al final lo entendí_ –

_- ¿Pero… esto está bien?_ – preguntó de pronto, inquietado – _Es decir…, tú y yo somos hombres. ¿Acaso eso no es raro? –_

_- ¿Uhm? Sí, es posible…_ - lo tomó de la quijada para volver a besarlo –_ Pero a mí no me molesta, ¿y a ti? -_

_- ¡N-no, tampoco!_ – dijo con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Definitivamente no estaba soñando.

_- __**Great!**__ Dime, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos la escuela y salimos a pasear?_ –

- _De acuerdo_ – asintió con la cabeza _- ¿Pero y tus cosas? –_

- _No hay problema, le diré a Kojuro que recoja mi mochila después. Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –_

- _Espero no sonar aguafiestas, pero me gustaría ir a mi casa_ – dijo con cierto pesar, pues tantas emociones en tan pocas horas lo habían agotado, eso sin contar el dolor de cabeza, que, aunque había disminuido, era molesto.

_- ¿A tu casa, eh?... Eso suena interesante_ – sonrió con picardía.

- _¿Ah? ¡E-espera! ¡Yo no estoy sugiriendo 'eso'!_ – exclamó ruborizándose todavía más, si es que era posible.

- _**Hahaha. I'm kidding.**__ Me encanta que seas tan tímido_ – dijo pellizcándole las mejillas de forma cariñosa, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oigan. Masamune-senpai ya se tardó mucho en el baño, ¿no?_ – comentó Keiji al acabar la clase.

- _Quizás se enfermó del estómago_ – inquirió Motochika con burla, y quienes los oyeron terminaron riéndose.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, quejas, reproches, regalos; dejen reviews.<strong>


End file.
